The Girl of My Dreams
by AllAboutAuslly
Summary: After dreaming about his 'princess', Austin finally finds her - but how can Austin tell her about his dreams without coming off like a complete creep? Or don't all dreams come true?...
1. Chapter 1

**After a year I wanted go back into writing fanfiction again. Thanks for you all that's stood by me. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed my last stories!**

* * *

I woke up in a pile of sweat. Another bad dream: it was the third bad dream I've had this week, although this one made a lot more sense. It started off with me dressed like a knight, carrying a sword and a girl calling for help but every time I try to help I either get eaten alive by a shark or have pancakes thrown at me and trust me, it's not the good kind. I keep thinking about the girl, I try to remember the sound of her scream as if it would help me in the future but I keep thinking: maybe it's not just a nightmare. Maybe it's a sign or a vision – maybe I'm psychic… more like psycho. Back to the girl, all I need is her name or to at least find out what she looks like then I can find her and ask why she's the main subject of my dreams.

Slowly I washed my face with soap and used my mom's left over shampoo. I looked in the mirror; I'm Austin Moon, seventeen and an aspirational singer. My main target should be getting a record deal, not trying to find my way pass a stupid shark. Then again, how can I? Maybe I should stop using my alluring body spray that only seems to attract things in my dreams. After I had a wash and brushed my teeth I got changed I checked the time. 7:55AM, looks like I'm going to be late for school again. Maybe I should get an alarm clock, or get my mom to wake me up before she goes to work. Reluctantly I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door and practically ran all the way to school, I almost passed out. Mr Conley stopped me from going inside the school.

"Late again, Mr Moon," Mr Conley sighed, filling out a detention slip. "Do you know how many times you've been late this semester?"

Mr Moon – gets me every time. "I'm really sorry, sir. I want to say that it won't happen again but I don't think that's true." I replied, honestly.

"Is there anything I could do to help? Like buy you an alarm clock or something?"

I thought for a moment then figured out that he was being sarcastic. "Sir, have you ever gotten any recurring dreams before?"

It was time for Mr Conley to think. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No, reason… I guess I better get to class."

I took the slip and pondered in to the hall. First lesson: Biology with Dez. Oh how I'd love to dissect a frog with him and watch him be fascinated by every drop of blood that escapes. Gross. Entering the Biology room late was also noted as a good thing; at least I didn't have to wait for him to decide which safety goggles to wear. Choosing the first goggles that I found I sat down besides Dez and pretended to work. I was actually searching for a way to prevent recurring dreams on my cell phone, before Dez rudely interrupted me.

"Hey, Austin – want to help dissect this frog?" Dez asked "I've taken most of the blood out but if you try hard enough you might be able to get a teeny bit out."

"Dez, you know how much stuff like that freak me out," I laughed. "When we were five I passed out because of _your_ nosebleed! I'll pass but thanks for the offer."

"Don't your parents care about your grades? Last time you got a D in gym class." Dez put his mini knife thingy down.

"No, all they care about is work, work and work. They don't even care how late I am for school, it sucks but you know… life goes on."

Dez nodded and went back to the project.

"Do you want me to do anything? Like write down any evaluations?" Dez was doing all the work and I wanted to get credited for something.

"You know that your handwriting is messy and untidy but thanks for offering."

"Whatever."

_"Fear not, my princess, your prince is here!"_

That is the sentence that always gets me hurt or even killed in my dreams. After school, after my detention of course, I visited the library to research recurring dreams. I didn't know what exactly to search for in the book section and I found it way too embarrassing to ask a librarian myself so I used a computer and printed out some information that I discovered. I hope that I'm not going crazy and this girl is real because her scream seems so real. As I walked pass the printer, Trish walked up to me. For a moment I wondered why she was at the library, and then I remembered that she got a job there. Trish looked at my pages of paper then gave me a strange look.

"It's for an essay." I lied. "A really important essay about the um…" Right above me was a poster about politics. "It's about politics. You see, the president and that speech-" She wasn't buying it.

"Well, you must be working hard if you're wearing your reading glasses."

Oh, I forgot that I was wearing my nerdy glasses that I'd rather be caught dead in. I took them off. "Yeah, I better go finish it off at home then, see ya."

Before Trish could say anything else I ran outside, stuffing the sheets of paper into my backpack. I checked my phone: my parents should be home any minute now and I'd rather not explain to them why I was at the library.

For once I was just in time. Literally, I was a minute before my parents and I was going to go straight to my room but my parents brought takeout. It was even Chinese, the best kind.

"Austin, could you set the table?" Dad questioned. "As in now I mean."

I turned to face my parents then took out the plates and cutlery. My waiter attempt was not so good unfortunately as I almost dropped them. Once I put the plates and everything out I sat down and twirled my noodles onto my fork. At my house, dinner conversations were usually crazy awkward. We didn't usually have anything to talk about.

"Mom, please could you pass the soy sauce." I said, breaking the silence.

"So, Austin, how's the music business going?" Mom quizzed as she passed me the soy sauce.

"Uh, nothing new, just a dream, ya know?" I ripped the soy sauce packet and sprinkled the sauce over my noodles. Did I really have to say 'just a dream'? Wow.

Thankfully I was finished. This conversation that we didn't have is over. I picked up my plate and brought it over to the sink. Then I went upstairs to look through my research.

**RECURRING DREAMS**

**Recurring dreams can be comma…**

I put on my glasses.

**Recurring dreams can be common over a short period of time. If you have had or are having a recurring dream it could be something that you haven't acknowledged yet or a traumatic event that has happened during the past.**

I don't think I've had an event severe enough to have intense dreams about. Something that I haven't acknowledged seems to make more sense. Why am I dreaming about a girl when I don't like any girl right now? Most girls think that I'm quiet, weird and too lazy to be in a relationship with anyone. Anyway, why am I always dressed like a knight in armor? Does that mean that I'm some sort of royalty? Nah, I doubt it, the only time I wear a crown is when my parents make me to that stupid commercial for Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and I definitely don't feel royal. I feel like an idiot. Maybe it is a sign, call me crazy but I want to find out who this princess is and I want to solve this dream once and for all! No matter how long it'll take me. Although I hope it won't take me until I'm too old to ride my horse and put on my knight in armor.

A few hours passed and I was beginning to feel sleepy. Reducing my coffee intake surely does make you more tired. I quickly changed into my boxer shorts, turned the light off and went to sleep.

-/-

_"Austin, Austin!" the princess cried._

_""Fear not, my princess, your prince is here!" I yelled. _

_The tower was up in flames; my princess was inside there calling for me. She knew my name but I couldn't see her – I needed to save her._

_"Go faster, horsey! I mean… giddy up?!" _

_The dark brown horse's hoofs moved faster, and then stopped once we reached the pancakes. I held up my umbrella that I packed earlier. "Take that, pancakes!"_

_The pancakes rebounded onto the floor, yeah boy! I sat back onto the horse, and moved onto the next round. Right inside the moat was a man eating shark. I'm not wearing any body spray today. Sorry about that shark._

_"Excuse me, Mr Shark, guy… I need to get past to save a beautiful lady." I took out the goldfish that was in my backpack. He looked at the fish then at me. "You'd rather eat me, wouldn't you?" _

_He took me from my horse and moved me into his indigestive system._

"Well this sucks…" I muttered, getting out of bed. Maybe I should tell someone about my dreams. They might be able to help me… get a physiatrist.

-/-

"Dez, do you think I'm weird?" I wondered as I sat with him at a wooden table at break. Dez looked at me. "I know, but it's just a question."

"Austin, buddy. Sometimes you have to be the weird one in our friendship group," Dez explained. "It doesn't matter."

"Wait, what? Are you talking about me or you?"

Dez froze. "Don't kid yourself, Austin. So, about our Biology project: I was thinking…"

How am I weirder than Dez? Is that what everyone else thinks about me? Just because I'm not a social butterfly doesn't mean I'm a weirdo. I'm pretty sure that I'm not weird, I'm totally normal.

"Austin."

"What?" I remarked, forgetting that Dez was talking about something and that I wasn't even listening.

"Man, you look tired. Did you sleep okay last night?" Dez put a hand mirror in front of my face.

"Oh I slept." I closed the mirror as the bell rang. "See ya later, buddy."

"Oh right, bye."

Math was first on my timetable today… great, the lesson where I only know Trish. As I entered the classroom I noticed that we didn't have our normal teacher. I've heard that our former teacher was fired for smacking a student's butt with a ruler but I thought that it was just the latest buzz going around school. Our new teacher was a lady about in her late fifties; she didn't look like a Math teacher at all. My pencil was blunt so I got up to sharpen it – the teacher must have thought that I was offering to help her with something which was the last thing on my mind. She pointed at me and I turned around to make sure that she wasn't pointing at the wall or something. The rest of the class must have thought that I was stupid or something because I didn't know that she wanted me to tell her my name.

"His name's Austin, miss." Trish told the teacher. "He's a little shy but don't worry, he usually sits at the back of the room and daydream."

The teacher faced me. "Well, Austin. How would you like to be my assistant for the day?" she asked me as if I was in preschool.

"No thank you. The thought of people watching me makes me nervous and the thought of needing my glasses to read this piece of paper that you gave me makes me nauseous. Sorry."

I just need to get through the whole day then I can go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess what, Austin?" Dez beamed as soon as I walked out of class. He was carrying a small cardboard box.

"What?" I smiled. "What's in the box?"

Dez opened the box. Inside was a flyer with music notes on it. I looked at Dez confused, why was he showing me this?

"There's going to be a grand opening of a new music store. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." There was nothing else in the box. "Why'd ya put it in a box?"

Dez worriedly looked inside his box. "I snuck the frog in here to show my parents."

"The dead one?" Sometimes I don't understand Dez properly. He might have meant another frog for all I know… and I sure hope he did.

"No, I found a spare one in the Chemistry Lab," Dez saw me sigh disapprovingly at him. "Austin, he was all by himself. I knew what they would eventually do to the poor little guy. Please help me find him."

"Dez, I'm going to be late for class…" For once, I cared about being late for class.

"Please, Austin? If I don't find him, I'm a dead man…"

"Okay, fine. I'll help you find him but you'll have to have an excuse ready for my French teacher."

Dez gave me the thumbs up sign and I asked him if he knew where the slimy creature hopped off to. Of course, Dez didn't have a clue so we ended up looking in the nature room since I thought that would've been the most reasonable place for a frog to go. I didn't know whether we were allowed to just go inside the room like that but Dez didn't care. The room was practically pitch black and I managed to knock over three containers, before I found where the light switch was. We both scanned the room for the frog; I even looked in the tarantula container, no luck. I don't know why this frog meant so much to Dez; so much that I had to miss class.

"Dez, there's no way that we're going to find it," I assumed. "Sorry, buddy."

"It's okay, thanks for helping me, Austin. You're a good friend."

Suddenly a fake tree fell on top of me, almost knocking me out. I then heard a croaky sound.

"There you are!" Dez squealed, picking up the frog. "Never run away like that again. You had me worried there."

"Uh, Dez, a little help here?" I struggled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Austin." Dez put the frog inside the box and lifted the tree.

"We better get out of here before anyone sees us." I instructed, rubbing the dust of my pants.

"Ditto." Dez agreed. "Come on, Mr Froggy."

I laughed and closed the door behind us.

-/-

When I arrived home I checked out the flyer that Dez gave me. In bright red the lettering said:

**SONIC BOOM**

In this area there aren't really any music stores so I'm definitely going to be visiting. It seems like a cool place and maybe I could learn a new instrument since it says that they do lessons there. Maybe I could learn the piano or something, just to distract me from thinking about this whole dream nonsense. My parents would also be proud that I'm doing something decent with my life instead of basically going home and waiting to go to sleep all day. I'm looking forward for it that's for sure. Me, Dez and music equals good times, even though I haven't really experimented with that combination…

-/-

Another day another fail trying to save the princess – I wasn't even close and I mean, it wasn't fair anyway because I thought I stepped in some horse manure. The shark took that moment as a great opportunity to seize me from saving the princess. You know, at some point I considered giving up because what has she ever done for me? I don't know why I'm so eager to get inside that castle. Have you ever wanted something that didn't exist? I know… I'm crazy. Going to school was the last thing on my mind, I thought about not going but then my conscience kicked in. When I walked into school, Dez was more chirpy than usual. He told me that he set up a little house for his frog inside which surprised me because I wouldn't have thought his parents would be okay with that. At least everything was back to normal and Dez now has someone else to help him with his gross hobbies. The bell rang, then, straight after, the morning announcements.

"Please can Austin Moon go to the principal's office? Urgently."

I looked at Dez. "I've never been sent to the principal's office!" I cried.

"Just be strong, Austin," Dez advised. "Oh man, I'm going to be late for class."

Why did he want to speak to me? This is bad.

I waited outside the principal's office until he actually let me in. Mr Conley's office wasn't as I expected. His desk was surrounded by small horses with cowboys on top of them. One of the cowboys was wearing a sheriff badge; I presumed that Mr Conley was that cowboy.

"Now, Austin, do you know why you're here?" Mr Conley sat down on his leather chair.

"No, sir, I don't." I retorted honestly.

"Austin, yesterday you didn't attend one of your classes and at that time the nature room was ransacked. The school has footage of you breaking into the room during that period."

Break in? I didn't break in, the door was already open! My eyes glanced at the floor.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately. Your grades have dropped, the amount of lates you have had recently is astonishing… Austin, is there anything on your mind at the moment?"

Yes, these recurring dreams have been driving me insane, my parents are never around, I'm being accused of being a teenage thug and I'm a mess. Anyway, this was mostly Dez's fault – why am I being fully blamed on this?

"Austin?" Mr Conley looked at me as if was in a trance.

"I'm insane." My hands started sweating.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Look, I'm sorry about the nature room, I just have a lot on my mind right now." I got up and headed for the door, hoping that he wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

"Austin, wait."

Groaning, I turned around.

"I want you to go to this."

I took the flyer that he was holding. "A physiatrist?"

"You seem to be going through a lot so I think that it will help. If you go, I won't press any charges for the damage. Your choice, Austin." He drank from his #1 Principal mug obscurely.

"Is it during school?" There was no way I was going to tell my parents about this. Not like they'd care anyway.

"It's a private tutor every week after school, it starts today."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Yes, and Austin? You're not a bad kid."

I smiled. "I know." I said, modestly.

-/-

The office was small which seemed intimidating. No one was inside so I had to make sure I had the right room. The physiatrist's wall was covered with photographs and certificates and a letter that said 'Thank You for Your Help' and a drawing of a boy and a woman in stickmen form smiling brightly. It made me smile: she must've made a difference in someone's life.

"I can see you've made yourself at home."

I turned around, blushing profusely. "Sorry."

"Take a seat." She indicated the chair. "Austin, isn't it?"

"Yes." I took a seat, remembering that I had my glasses on, I sighed comfortably.

The physiatrist was small with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She seems quite friendly but somehow worthy enough to have a fair few amount of badges. I just sat there uncontrollably not knowing where to begin.

"Is this confidential?" I blurted out.

"Of course, is there anything that you want to talk about?" She sat down opposite me.

"I think I'm weird and insane. I keep having these recurring dreams that I haven't told anyone about. These dreams have been driving me up the wall, I'm a prince and I have to save a princess and I have to get past things in my way like pancakes and a ginormous shark but I always fail and I think that the only way for me to stop having these dreams is to save her."

"I don't think you're weird or insane, Austin."

"You don't? I think that's also why I've never had a girlfriend. That and because I'm 'too quiet and lazy' to have one."

"Of course I don't. Now, how have you tried to save this princess?"

My cheeks burnt. "Well, I er, tried using an umbrella to rebound the pancakes and that worked but the shark is a no go."

"When you're next to the shark, do you feel any anger or anxiety?"

I nodded. "Definitely, I just want to get past the shark and save the princess."

The physiatrist finished writing the notes down. "Next time, you're up against that shark I don't want you to feel angry or scared because you know that it won't physically hurt you. Just calmly ask to get by; even give him a fish if necessary."

I cringed, remembering the time that I tried to give him a goldfish. "Thanks, physiatrist, you really helped me today.

"Call me Cassidy."

After that I thanked her for her help and she said that she would see me next week. By then hopefully the dreams would stop and I could carry on life normally. Surprisingly I didn't regret anything that I told her because she said that she wouldn't tell anyone anything that I told her. I came home with a smile on my face, excited to go to sleep.

-/-

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore." I shouted to the shark as I came off my horse. "You know why? I'm not afraid of you because if I can't take on a shark how could I ever be brave enough to save a princess?" Slowly, I took out the dead fish which wasn't a goldfish, gross. "I, Austin Moon, hereby offer you a peace offering."_

_The shark took the fish out of my hands and magically a boat appeared. Yes! _

_"Thank you for all your help, Mr Horsey. My lady awaits…" I fed the horse some sugar cubes then made my way onto the boat. _

_As I eventually made it to the castle, the princess' voice was clearer. Smoke came out of the castle causing me to cough like a maniac._

_"Austin, please save me!" the princess pleaded._

_"I'm coming, m'lady!" _

_Looking around I found a wooden ladder. I carefully put it against the window that was closest to the princess. _

_"Climb down this ladder, don't worry – I got you I promise." _

_"I believe you, my prince."_

_Making sure that the ladder was sturdy, I gave her the thumbs up sign and she climbed down. She had beautiful brown hair to match her brown eyes. Her tiara sparkled brightly as she took me to one side._

_"You saved my life. I will not bother you anymore," She removed my helmet. "May I reward you with a kiss?"_

_"Certainly."_

_The princess leant closer, and I closed my eyes to prepare for the moment-_

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!"

That was what I woke up to but I did it! Why are my parents standing in front of me?

"What is this?" my mom inquired.

I quickly put on my glasses. "Wowza."

"This isn't funny, Austin," my dad remarked. "You have been late for school so many times that… you're failing. Skipping classes, really?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Whose was it?"

"Since when did you care about what I do at school anyway? For you it's just work, work and work. You don't care about me. You know, sometimes I wonder if I was an accident." I crossed my arms with frustration.

"Of course you weren't an accident, sweetie, don't be ridiculous." My mom tried to comfort me but I hesitated. "We're sorry we're not around a lot. I thought you were okay with it."

"Whatever. I better have a shower or I'll be late. Again."

"I could drive you to school if you'd like." Dad offered.

"It's okay; I wouldn't want to mess up your work schedule."

-/-

Dez and I were outside Sonic Boom for the grand opening. I still haven't forgiven Dez for the nature room incident yet. He keeps thanking me for not grasping him up because his parents would be furious at him. I told him that I didn't care and to quit bugging me about it.

"Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of Sonic Boom! I'm Lester and I can't wait to get all your money – I mean musical instruments. Feel free to look around and tell all your friends. Time is money so come on in!"

The doors swung open and the place was spotless. One by one the string instruments were placed on a rail, the piano and the drums in a corner. I was tempted to play on the drums but I noticed the 'PLEASE DO NOT PLAY THE DRUMS' sign. Dez was amused by the saxophones so I just looked through the jar of picks.

"Excuse me; please do not mess with those!"

"I'm sorry, I-" I turned around and gasped. "You're the girl of my dreams."

It was her: my princess. The girl that I saved in fire, she was standing right in front of me.

"I'm flattered but I spent an hour sorting those out and I'd appreciate it if… you're not listening to me are you?"

"You're even prettier in person," I took out my hand. "I'm Austin."

She shook it. "Ally."

"Even our names seem perfect together."

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now. I'm going to check on that guy who's about to break the saxophones."

This can't just be just a coincidence; I need to get her to like me. To her I'm a complete creep but this has to be fate!

* * *

**A/N - Don't forget to review, please.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dez, I think I'm in love." I said, as soon as we walked out of the store.

"What? With who?" Dez then paused. "It's not with Mr Froggy is it?"

"No, I'm serious. I don't know the symptoms for it but I'm pretty sure I am. Dez, I have to tell you something."

"Austin… I don't like you like that."

I stood still, raising an eyebrow. "Not you, Dez! I've seen that girl in the store before."

"…but she's just moved to Miami…"

"I've seen her in my dreams. Recently I've been having recurring dreams about saving a princess and when I fell asleep I found out that she was the princess."

"Whoa, man. This can't be a coincidence."

I smirked. "I call it fate."

Dez and I crossed the road and headed to a smoothie store. Today's special: blueberry and banana. We both decided to give it a try but the service here was incredibly slow. A guy about my age was trying to get the smoothie maker to close but failed to do so.

"Here, let me help." I offered, closing the lid firmly.

"Thanks, it's my first day," he thanked. "I'm Dallas."

"-and I'm thirsty." Dez waited impatiently for his smoothie.

"I'm Austin. Do ya think I could get job here?" For sure I needed I get some money to by some instruments.

"Sure, if I can get a job here I don't see why you can't." Dallas poured the smoothie into two cups and I paid for them.

"Thanks, I'll look into it."

Dez and I took a seat. Neither of us has actually visited this place before but it looked friendly and appealing. The seats were red plastic chairs with tables to match. It kind of had a retro feel to it and it seemed like the manager wanted to make the place look old fashioned but the teenage workers here suggested otherwise. I took a sip from my smoothie, not too bad for a first timer although, I think I'd do a great job myself.

"So, did you tell Ally about your dreams?" Dez drank almost all of his smoothie in one go.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm crazy though. I don't know how to tell her about them without seeming, you know? Like a stalker."

"Austin, you can't tell her without freaking her out. Think about it, what would you say if a random stranger was dreaming about you?"

I scratched my head. "Well, when you say it like that..."

"Austin, just don't tell her about the dreams. This is reality and you finally might get a chance at love so don't mess it up."

Dez is right. Ally has no idea who I am and doesn't know me as just that quiet and lazy guy from school. If I just _slow_ down a little and get to know the real Ally first I might have a chance. I have to remember that I'm not her knight in shining armor and she isn't a princess that needs help being saved from a castle. Although, I would prefer it to be like that. Suddenly a women walked up to me, with the name MINDY written on her badge.

"You Austin?" she demanded.

"Yes?" I whimpered.

"You're hired – work starts at five." Mindy was about to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me any more questions?"

"Have you hit puberty?"

I paused. "I think so."

"Good, work starts at five."

-/-

When I told my parents that I got a job I didn't know whether they were happy or not. Dad was confused as to why I wasn't asked any questions as I could have been a 'hobo from the street'. Mom's just pleased that I will be out the house more.

"I was wondering if I could get piano lessons…" I began. "At the new music store…?"

"Since when did you ever want to learn the piano?" Dad laughed.

Er, ever since I saw Ally there.

"Um, I just want to learn an instrument, to help me with my music."

"Sure, I'll check by the place tomorrow to have to look."

Yes! One step closer to Ally in a non-stalker way!

-/-

The following morning I came into class even earlier than Dez... mainly because Music has to be the subject that I enjoy the most. I love writing songs even though no one will ever get to hear them and I like to mess around on the guitars with Dez. Once we pretended that we were in a band and in the final of America's Top Talent. It was spectacular but our teacher told us that if we ever played the guitar on the show we'd definitely be the joke contestant. I didn't think we were that bad – our teacher must have a bad taste in music.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today."

I looked up from the keyboard. Ally was standing by the door double checking her timetable.

"You can sit next to Austin and Dez," the teacher instructed. "They'll tell you what to do."

Ally then took a seat and sat at our table. Dez read the sheet music and couldn't understand it. I could feel the awkwardness between the three of us. Ally took the sheet music and began playing the piece quietly; Dez and I had a shocked look on our faces as we watched her play.

"You play beautifully." I complimented when she was finished, trying not to sound like a freak but also astonished by the way she played.

"Thank you." Ally smiled, nervously.

Dez tried to read the sheet music again but came out with gibberish. I didn't want to give it a try because I'd have to then put on my glasses and there was no way I was going to look like a nerd in front of Ally on her first day.

"I didn't know you were coming here – not that I didn't want you to. I thought you might go to a school that wasn't near here, maybe far out of town but that would waste a lot of energy or gas…" I stopped babbling. "Anyway, welcome to Marino High."

"Thanks, Austin."

She remembered my name! I was celebrating inside my head for like five seconds then I remembered the teacher telling her my name.

"So, how are you enjoying Miami?" Dez joined the conversation.

"It's great. Maybe you could show me around."

"I'd love to!" I answered before Dez could say anything "How about after school?"

"Sure!"

Then it's a date. I forgot to tell Ally that I want to learn how to play the piano but I was way too excited to show her around Miami! She's going to love it here for sure!

-/-

Ally had to call her dad and tell him that she would be coming home late. When she was finished I strolled up to her.

"You ready?" I grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ally replied, enthusiastically.

We both decided to visit the Mall of Miami because I told Ally that Melody Diner has the best pancakes ever. Apparently her last pancake experience wasn't the greatest so I promised her that the pancakes here will make it up to her. Melody Diner wasn't as busy as usual so we sat down, ordered and got our food quite quickly. Ally's pancakes had blueberries and cream on top which was enough to make me drool while mine had butter and strawberries. The way Ally ate her pancakes actually surprised me – she was eating them faster than me!

"No way, Austin Moon is on a date?"

I froze as I saw Brooke and her friends walking to our table. I had no idea whether this was I date or not so I just told them to go away like a kid.

"Austin, are they your friends?" Ally questioned, looking as embarrassed as I was.

"No." Brooke being the most popular stuck up girl in school, and me being a 'secondary prep' according to her, we are certainly not friends.

"Of course we are! Remember when I saved you from that outfit mishap?" Brooke and her friends laughed.

"It wasn't a mishap as I didn't need saving." I remarked, bluntly. "Ally, let's get out of here."

Brooke and her friends gave me a dirty look as Ally and I walked outside. Having to leave my money on the table wasn't the best thing to do as the popular squad could've taken it and accused me of not paying for my food but at that time I preferred that to happen than spend another minute with them.

"I'm sorry about that," I sighed. "I don't usually have girls approach me like that."

"It's okay, Austin," Ally said, smiling at me. "I really enjoyed the pancake while it lasted!"

Now that I thought of it we should've taken the pancakes to go.

"Anyway, now where'd you like to go next?"

"I don't mind. For starters I know you're Austin Moon… tell me more about yourself."

"Um," If I told Ally about the dreams again it would ruin this day and I didn't want that to happen. "I like music – a lot. I've always wanted to be a singer someday but whenever I'm in front of an audience I freeze like a refrigerator."

Ally and I sat on the sand on the beach. The water felt nice and cool, I almost wanted to just go in and swim by the shore.

"You don't seem like someone to have stage fright." Ally comforted.

I put my glasses on. "How about now?"

"Nope, you just look cuter."

Cuter? Sighing I took them off.

"Can I ask you a question? Well, I just asked you a question without your approval but can I ask you another one?"

"Haha, sure."

"Am I weird and lazy? Oh and quiet?"

"No! Why do you keep putting yourself down, Austin? You're a cool guy."

I used a stick to draw in the silky sand. "I've never been in a relationship with a girl. Wait, I never been in a relationship with anyone. I usually come across weird the first time I meet a girl…"

Why am I telling her this? I've completely blown it.

"Back home I met someone called Elliot. We really hit it off, he was special. I thought we were in love until I saw him kissing my best friend." Ally looked down at the sand, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I just want you to know that I'd never do that to you." I blushed.

"Thanks, Austin, that's really sweet. I've had a nice time with you today. Guys usually rush into things but you didn't. Call me." Ally stood up and wiped the sand of her dress.

"I don't have your number." I stood up too.

"Oh right," Ally got a pen out of her purse. "I don't have any paper."

"Write it on my arm! I mean, you can write it on my arm, if you want."

"Okay." Ally wrote the digits down on my arm. "See you at school, Austin."

"Bye." I watched her walk away and checked the time. Looks like I'm going to be late on my first day of work but it was definitely worth it.

-/-

"Hey, Austin!"

I met Dallas as soon as I entered the store. Thankfully Mindy wasn't there so I went and changed into my uniform and rushed into back next to Dallas.

"Hi, Dallas." I beamed.

Dallas looked at my arm. "Oh, I thought you seemed happier than yesterday. Let me get you a piece of paper so you can write it down. Imagine if you didn't call her because you lost her number, man she would be furious at you."

"Thanks, man. I never thought this would happen to me." I took the piece of paper and copied the number. "I think she might like me."

Dallas smiled "So, what's the lucky girl's name?"

"Ally." I folded the piece of paper and placed it into my pocket.

"I'd love to meet her. You should meet my lover."

"Yeah, I'd love to meet your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I-"

"I'm not paying you to chat! You two should be working!" Mindy snapped, making us both nearly pee our pants.

"Sorry, boss." We both went back to work.

* * *

**A/N - Austin and Ally finally got to meet each other! I hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas gave me his number after work to 'text him the deets' about me and Ally. As soon as I got home I texted Ally about my new job and how much she should meet Dallas and his 'lover'. I also texted Dez saying how well today went, and when Brooke totally ruined my almost first date. Dez said that if Brooke hadn't ruined the date maybe we could've shared each other's pancakes and maybe cream. Yeah, I doubt it too…

_That's great, Austin. Dallas seems like a nice guy._

This is the first time a girl's ever replied to one of my text messages. I'd like to treasure this moment as I don't know whether it will ever happen to me again. I feel less weird now, like I'm actually dateable. The bad part is that I have to go at a steady pace when usually I'm like: _I'm Yours _and now I'll have to be like: _When You're Ready Come and Get It_ which sucks.

-/-

"So man, tell me everything!" Dez urged when I was at my school locker.

I smiled. "I already texted you everything, Dez," I laughed. "We're not dating though. She made that very clear."

"How clear?" Dez took his books out of his locker.

"Very. She's still getting over a heartbreak she had back home…" I checked my phone to see whether anyone had texted me. Dallas said that he's moving to this school today which is really exciting. I asked him about his partner and he told me that they go kicked out for kicking a teacher's butt – wow. Anyway, I promised Dallas that I'd show him around so I can't go messing around and I must fascinate him…

"So you're her first boyfriend after her disappointing heartbreak?"

"Dez, I told you we're not-"

"Hey, Austin." Dallas beamed as he walked over to me.

"Hi, Dallas,"

Dez looked at me and Dallas.

"Oh right! Dez, Dallas, Dallas, Dez."

They shook each other's hand. Dez raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that gave me that disgusting smoothie aren't you?"

"Austin's the one that makes the smoothie's now…" Dallas sighed.

"Pst, Austin, don't look now but Ally's coming over!" Dez whispered, rather loudly. "Be cool, be cool!"

I leant my elbow against my locker. My locker slammed so loudly that I startled Ally so much that she dropped her books. I ran over to her and helped her pick them up, our hands touched a little and I died inside.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally praised.

"No problem. Let me introduce you to my friends."

We walked over to Dez and Dallas. They both waved awkwardly at Ally who blushed.

"Dez and Dallas – The Double D."

Face palming myself I looked down to the ground. "I didn't mean it like that."

Dez and Dallas were snorting in the background. Ally tried to change the subject.

"So, what lesson do you have first?"

"Gym." I groaned.

"Good luck with that. I have Art with Brooke."

"Aw no that sucks. Please tell me if she does anything to you, okay?"

"Cough, cough you-can't-be-a-protective-boyfriend-when-you're-not-her-boyfriend." Dez said under his breath.

"I will. Thanks, Austin. I should get to class early so she doesn't pick on me. Bye." Ally then went to class.

I turned and faced my peers. "Fellas, it's time to get ready for Gym."

-/-

The three of us stood together waiting to get chosen for dodge ball. I'll feel bad for the person that is going to be on the opposite team alone and restless. Oh the agony. Gym classes must be the worst lesson on my timetable. Watching jocks almost kill you every week is torture, I feel sorry for Dallas because this is his first day and no one at this school actually knows him.

"The one time I don't want guys to hit on me." Dallas moaned.

I closed my eyes. "Dallas, don't say that out loud here," I suggested. "People might get the wrong impression of you."

Dallas sighed then waited to be chosen.

"Isn't it a coincidence that the students with the lowest grade are the last to get picked?" the coach asked, sarcastically. "Since you three are probably going to be out first time I've got something else planned for you."

We all exchanged looks.

Coach led us over to the laundry room which smelt like wet dog. He told us to watch every single pair of socks and he wants it to smell like roses by the time that he came back. Dallas sat on top of the washing machine and put his chin in his hand. He look disappointed, I almost thought that he wanted to play dodge ball instead of this. Dez and I both took this as a treat. An unexpected treat but it definitely was better than dodge ball that's for sure. Dez reluctantly put the dirty clothes in the washing machine and I gave Dallas the powder to put in the washing machine but he wouldn't budge.

"Dallas, what's wrong?" I questioned. He honestly looked as if he was about to cry or something.

"My beau hasn't texted me back yet." Dallas mumbled.

"I'm not an expert at this adorable name calling stuff but don't you mean boo?"

"No, Austin, he's gay." Dez declared. "Duh, he didn't complain about dodge ball as much as we did."

Dallas looked down at us as if he was embarrassed. "Dallas, we're still you're friends no matter what. I'm sure your beau is just waiting for the perfect time and place to write you a heartfelt text."

Dallas smiled. "Thanks, Austin."

"Austin's the most hopeless romantic I know. He once auditioned for the role of Romeo in _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Okay guys, let's get started. Coach wants these clothes smelling like roses and I'd rather not face any of his consequences!"

"I gotcha." Dallas came down from the washing machine and poured the washing powder into the machine.

We didn't really think anything through on what to do while we were waiting so we all just had a nap on a gym bag.

"Guys, wake up!"

The sound of Dez's voice woke me up. We were in a room full of washing up soap – it looked as if we were in Antarctica.

"Dallas, what did you do? Coach is going to kill us!" I freaked.

"It's kind of funny." Dallas chuckled. "I must have put too much soap into the machine."

Dez also slipped on the soap as he tried to turn the washing machine off. Both of them faced me as if I had some amazing idea.

"Guys, I'm already in trouble with the principal. I'm not taking the blame for this, especially with Ally now around. Sorry guys but I don't want her to think that I'm a bad guy."

They both groaned and tried to get rid of the soap.

"I suggest getting outta here before anyone sees us." Dez decided.

"One: coach knows we're in here and two: you know what happened last time, Dez."

"It's my fault, guys, I'll take the blame." Dallas stammered. "…but let's try to clean this place up. There are some mops over there."

"Nice one, Dallas!" I went over to the mops, filled the bucket with water and started mopping up. Dez and Dallas looked at me as if I was insane. "What? Do you want to get a detention?"

They shook their heads, filled their buckets with water and took a mop. We cleaned the whole floor until the soap cleared and the floor was spotless, it was even cleaner than before. I for one was proud. I then put the clothes into the dryer, cautious than ever, and we all agreed to say nothing about what happened with the soap and how we fell asleep leaving the washing machine unattended and Dez and I promised Dallas that we wouldn't tell anyone about what was said in here which put him at ease. Suddenly, coach stormed into the room and we all hesitated a little.

"Nice job, boys. It really does smells like roses in here."

"We're glad you like it, coach." I responded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey," He went over to the buckets. "Why are the buckets full of water?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Dallas spluttered. "We gotta go get changed, see ya!"

All of us ran straight to the door.

"Wait!" Coach sprinted over but slipped on a wet patch and landed on the ground.

"Woah, coach," Dez mused. "You've got to try harder in cross country."

Without waiting for him to reply we all went to the changing room, not even turning back.

-/-

Getting changed was probably the most relieving thing I've experienced in a while. I was surprised that we didn't get caught though. It was break and I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that went down my stomach within seconds. Dez, Dallas and I were sitting down by a tree, just watching the view when I saw Brooke and her friends approach Ally when she was just minding her own business.

"This doesn't look good, guys," I panicked. "Should I tell Brooke to leave her alone?"

"Austin, I know you were her knight in shining armor in her dreams but this is reality." Dez protested.

Brooke took Ally's notebook.

"Dez, I have to do something! She's my… yeah, I gotta go."

I got up and strode over to Ally and Brooke.

"What's going on?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

"Oh, Ally was just showing me her song book." Brooke gave Ally her notebook back.

"Ally, are you okay?"

I looked at Ally who was holding on to her notebook tightly. Brooke went over to a bunch of her friends.

"Come with me. I'd like you to meet someone."

"Austin, I really don't want to."

"Please just trust me on this one."

Ally nodded and followed me over to one of the toughest people I know: Trish De la Rosa.

"Hey, Austin." Trish greeted.

"Hey, Trish, this is Ally. I was wondering if you could look after her. It looks like she's in Brooke's bad book for some reason."

"That's terrible. Sure thing, hey, Ally."

"Hi, Trish." Ally smiled.

"You two are going to be the best of friends. See ya later, Ally. Trish, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I mean Ally."

After that I sat down next to Dez and Dallas. Dallas was smiling at his phone.

"Dallas, I want you to know that I still want to meet your lover guy." I spoke.

"That's great, Austin. I'll tell you when he's around." Dallas answered. "You'll like him for sure."

-/-

My dad set up a music lesson for me after school with Ally. This has to be one of the best things he's ever done. I was so pumped that I came ten minutes early which must be some sort of record for me. Ally was fixing her bowl of guitar picks when I came strolling in.

"Hi, Ally!" I waved at her.

"What's up?" Ally retorted. "I need to talk to you about today."

"Okay." I sat on the piano chair.

Ally sat down next to me. "I think Brooke likes you."

"What? No she doesn't! Why would you think that?"

"Why else would she be after me?"

"I don't know but it's definitely not that. You saw what she did at Melody Diner. She's not nice at all."

"Okay, Austin. Let's just get started on the lesson. Put your finger on the C chord."

I had no idea where that was so I just waited for Ally to show me.

"Austin, learning the piano isn't easy. You have to concentrate and be committed. Now, why did you want to learn the piano anyway?"

"I don't need a lecture, Ally. I get that from my parents… I just want to learn an instrument."

"Sorry, Austin – maybe I was a little harsh on you."

I stood up. "I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry." I walked out the store angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Our first argument – this is bad. Why did I lose my temper like that? Especially to Ally?! I am a terrible guy and I need to tell Ally that I'm sorry right now. Wait, what if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? I couldn't bear that.

_I'm sorry I lost my temper. REALLY SORRY._

I was too sad to bring myself to work so I just called in ill. Maybe I'm not trustworthy enough to have a girlfriend. The thought of telling Dez what happened is disappointing, he wants to know every little detail and telling him about this wouldn't be such a good idea. He will just tell me everything that I already know like: 'You messed this one up, Austin' or 'You're always the one that ruins it'. With is totally true but still, I feel as if this is my fault when to be fair, Ally was the one that lectured me just because I couldn't find the stupid chord! Gee, I may not be the smartest fish in the sea but I still have feelings!

_It's fine, I'm sorry too._

Does this mean she's forgiven me? I really hope it does!

-/-

"Austin, you so should've came into work yesterday," Dallas went on. "This guy wanted this huge sundae but we didn't have any glasses big enough so we had to use a vase!"

I smiled heartlessly as we both walked to school.

"What's the matter, Austin?"

"I messed things up with Ally. She will never want to go out with me now." I cried, as we turned a corner.

"What? That's terrible! How exactly?"

I told Dallas about the piano argument and how I kind of got angry at her.

"Couples fight, Austin. You're only human." Dallas took out his 'Guide to New Relationships' book and gave it to me. "I think you need it more than me. Tell me what ya think about it."

"Thanks, Dallas, I really appreciate it. Why do you carry it around with you though?"

Dallas paused. "Um, just for when I want to make new friends and stuff… that's all."

I laughed. "Alright, alright! You got it!"

"Got what?"

When we made it to school, Brooke and her friends were right outside, talking about Homecoming or something like that. She was discussing what dress she was going to wear and even though it isn't for a fair few weeks at least she still wanted a 'decent' date. I haven't even thought about Homecoming because I never go to any dances because I find them really awkward, especially the whole anticipation of asking someone to be your date. If a girl rejects you for Homecoming that's the worst kind of rejection. Just as I was about to relocate myself over to Dez, I heard Brooke talk about someone.

"I'm totally going to flirt it up with that new guy, Dallas, until he asks me to the dance." Brooke smiled, not even noticing that Dallas was insight.

"What? I can't go with her…" Dallas defended.

"It's okay, Dez and I never go to Homecoming anyway."

"…but what if Ally wants you to take her? Guys can't go without their buds and that's a fact."

"What about you? You can't say yes to Brooke, you're a taken man!"

Dallas scratched her head. "What's worse: saying yes to Brooke or tell her that I'm as straight as a flexible ruler?"

"Hey, fellas!" Dez came over wearing a t-shirt that said: 'Oh My Frog'. I forgot about that little creature and I'm pretty glad I did. "Why are you carrying a book about relationships? Did you mess-"

"No!" I lied. "I just want to read it because apparently Homecoming coming around and I want to know what to say or do just so I don't mess it up, okay?"

"Have you and Ally had an argument or something? She was with Trish De la Rosa and she looked kind of sad."

"What? She said she was fine!" I raged, almost dropping the book out of my hands. "Why would she lie to me?"

"She didn't lie to you. You just don't speak girl. It tells you in the book what fine really means." Dallas explained.

So, straight after school I need to start reading Dallas' book that he gave me to understand relationships and a new definition of the word fine. I can't believe I'm doing this because of a girl.

-/-

_"Hey, I'm Austin Moon and I want to show you guys a little song that I wrote on the piano. If I didn't have Ally I wouldn't have learnt how to play."_

_The crowd roared with cheers and I went over to the piano. My first concert was completely sold out thanks to Ally. She really wanted my music career to get started and wanted to thank me for saving her life. I can't believe she made all of this possible._

_"This song is for Ally Dawson and it's called 'You Can Come to Me. I hope you guys like this song as much as I do. You too, Ally."_

_My fingers held a chord and I began to play._

I was woken up by a pile of books banged on my table. "Austin Moon, sleeping in French?"

"Oui, Madame, I'm really sorry. This documentary just made me go to sleep," I said, not sorry at all. I almost had a song pre-made for me in my dream and my French teacher decided to disturb me.

"I'll see you in detention. Maybe you could think about your sleeping pattern then." She then filled out a detention slip.

"I'd rather not." I groaned, placing the slip into my pocket. I wonder if this dream will be another recurring dream until I can make up with Ally. When Mr Conley told me about having to see that physiatrist I'm not sure how long he wanted me to see her. He did say I could either go or pay for the damage that 'I' caused or I could go to the physiatrist. Instantly you'd go with the physiatrist but what if it's a year's worth of mentoring? I'm not that crazy anymore! Maybe I should discuss this with Mr Conley.

"Now, class, I know you're excited for Homecoming which is coming in two weeks but I need you all to stay focus because you never know when a pop quiz will pop up."

The bell went off and everyone began to pack away and move on to the next lesson. I was hoping that the teacher forgot about giving me a detention slip but I could tell in her eyes that she remembered sadly.

Ally was coincidentally outside my classroom when I walked out. I went up to her and told her that I needed to talk to her.

"Okay." Ally replied.

"I'm really sorry about the piano incident. It's just that you're the first girl that I've ever really liked and you mean a lot to me." I confessed. "...and Dallas gave me a book that defines the word fine so if you say that you're fine I'll know."

Ally smiled at me.

"So, what do ya say? After I finish work we could have another tour around Miami? There's still some things I'd like you to see."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," Ally reached out her hand. "So, we good?"

I shook it. "Definitely."

-/-

"So, you and Ally are going on a date?" Dallas quizzed, as I took the fruit out of the fridge at work.

"Nah, I'm just showing her around Miami but we're good." I told, opening the sealed container.

"You should ask her to Homecoming. She'll say yes." Dallas poured the fruit into the smoothie maker.

I quickly put the lid on and turned it on then off. "What makes you so sure?"

Dallas transferred the smoothie into a glass, gave it to the customer and gave her change for her $5. "Think about it. She accepted your apology while other people would just call you a jerk and smash your car. Of course that hasn't happened to me before."

"Are you going to ask your guy?" I smirked.

"He doesn't like public things. His family doesn't know about us or anything really."

"Was it hard for you? You know, to tell your folks."

"Well, of course they were angry but they eventually understood I guess. I don't think they've told my other relatives though."

"Oh right. I just don't want you to end up going with Brooke."

Dallas grinned. "I can just say that she's not my type... or gender."

I chuckled. "That's a good one!"

-/-

I made my way to Sonic Boom when I finished work to pick Ally up. She was looking beautiful as always and I was glad that she was smiling again. We both greeted each other and I took Ally down the road.

"Where are we going?" Ally wondered.

"If you don't mind I thought we could watch a movie. There's a place I know where you can just sit down outside with a picnic while you're watching it." I suggested.

"I'd love to but do we have a picnic?"

"We could just use my jacket as a picnic blanket and get some food and drink there."

"Sounds like a plan."

When we reached the outdoor cinema there was a perfect place for us to watch the film. We couldn't decide on what film to watch so we just did 'Heads or Tails', turns out we're watching an old chick flick. The popcorn here is delicious so we finished a large cup of popcorn insanely fast. I was getting a little chilly but because we were using my jacket as the blanket I couldn't really put it on. Once the film was over I picked up my jacket and threw away the empty popcorn cup.

"What did you think of the film?" I interrogated.

"It was amazing. Thank you for taking me, Austin." Ally beamed.

"I'm glad that I have you, Ally."

"Me too, Austin," Ally gave me a hug. "I feel as if I've known you for way longer. I wish you were my first love instead of Elliot."

She wishes that I was her first love? What does that mean?

We walked to Sonic Boom and I couldn't resist not giving Ally another hug but when I did, she kissed me on the cheek. Saying goodbye was sad because I really wanted her to go to more places with me, and to ask her about Homecoming.

When I got home Mom and Dad were watching TV. I told them earlier about me going to show someone around and I know that they know that I was talking about a girl. Mom faced me when I she heard the door close and then asked me:

"When can we meet your girlfriend?"

I hung my jacket on a kitchen chair and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Just a girl friend." That made more sense in my head.

"Who is she? Is it that Brooke girl?"

"No, Mom. She's called Ally – she works at Sonic Boom and goes to my school."

"She's the lovely girl that I talked to about your music lessons." Dad tuned in.

"I was thinking about asking her to Homecoming but I'm not sure."

Dad just looked at me as if I told him I got permanently excluded from school.

"Austin, you have to ask the poor girl. She's probably waiting for you to!"

I blushed; I don't usually talk to my parents about stuff like this. Not that I didn't want to, I've never had the chance.

"So, you think I should ask her?" I took a drink from my soda.

"Of course! Austin Monica Moon, what are you waiting for?"

I had to think this through for a bit. What if it didn't go to plan? What if she didn't want to even go with me? Then I remembered what Dallas said.

"Alright, I ask her."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning I was literally peeing myself. I had no idea how I was going to ask Ally to go to Homecoming but I know that if I don't ask her my dad with think I some wuss and Ally will probably end up going with someone else. This has to be the hardest thing I've ever done, not forgetting saving Princess Ally in my dreams. I wish I was Dream Austin, he wasn't afraid of anything and asking the princess to go to Homecoming with him would probably be simple as. However, here's the thing: I'm not Dream Austin – this is real life and I need to find this out for myself. I've scanned through the book that Dallas gave me and it doesn't say anything about asking someone to be their Homecoming date! Maybe I should see my physiatrist just to ask her for some advice about asking a girl out. She'd understand and from a girl's point of view it would help me eventually talk to Ally. Or maybe I could ask her on the phone, or even by text...

When I was putting books into my locker my phone beeped. A text from Dallas…

**I know a romantic way that you can ask Ally to Homecoming, she's definitely say yes – meet me under the tree at break.**

I texted Dallas back telling him that I'll be there. The thing with Dallas is that he can be completely unpredictable so I was totally looking forward to his surprise.

At break I met up with Dallas who was carrying a red gift bag.

"Give her this." Dallas instructed.

I looked in the bag that he gave me. Inside was a box of chocolates, heart shaped confetti, a rose and a blank card.

"Dallas, I owe you one!" I thanked. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, all you have to do is write in the card 'will you go to Homecoming with me?' and she'll say yes or no… most probably yes."

I wrote in my neatest writing on the card. "How will I give it to her?"

"I could put it in her locker for you. This one time I accidentally saw her enter her combination."

"Okay but please be subtle. Thank again, Dallas."

-/-

I keep giving Ally hints so that she can check her locker. My hints are like: 'Hey, Ally, have you checked your locker lately?' but I try not to ask her more than three times an hour in case I sound suspicious. The bell went and it was time for next lesson. I followed Ally after she walked out and secretly watched her go over to her locker. My heart was beating out of my chest. Ally entered her combination and the gift bag dropped out of her locker. She picked it up, looked around and took the rose out of the bag. Smiling's a good sign. Ally then picked out the card and read inside. My face was burning and I almost thought I was going to pass out for real this time. When Ally finished reading the card she grinned and I think she wants to go to Homecoming with me!

-/-

At the end of school, Ally came over to me carrying the gift bag. She gave me an unexpected hug which felt nice.

"Austin, of course I'll go to Homecoming with you!" Ally beamed.

"Phew, I was hoping you'd say yes," I sighed. "It will be fun."

"You bet! I can't wait! Trish and I are going to go pick out a dress."

"You and Trish must be good friends now - that's great!"

Ally and I walked out of the school gate. "We are, thanks for introducing her to me, Austin. I've got to go start working. My dad doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Okay, bye!"

Dez caught me in the middle of my happy dance and gave me a confused look. I stopped dancing. "Ally and I are going to the dance together." I announced, proudly.

"Awesome! So you are officially dating?" Dez remarked.

"Er, I don't think so. I think we're just going as friends." It made me frown a little but it was the truth. Nothing came up about us actually dating.

"Oh right. Being friends is just as good," Dez punched my arm lightly. "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Thanks."

As soon as I got home I remembered that I didn't have anything to wear for Homecoming and I had no cash. Mindy never told me when we actually get paid and because I never go to things like this I don't have any fancy outfits. I think I'm going to have to ask my parents for money, they'll most likely say yes since they pressured me into asking Ally to the dance in the first place. My parents came home unusually early; they came before I left for work which gave me the chance to ask a question or two. I ran downstairs and called for Mom.

"I was wondering if you could give me some money to buy a suit." I spoke.

"Why would you need a suit?" Mom then got the hint. "Congratulations, Austin!" She then gave me a hug.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course, sweetie, my card is on the table."

"Thanks, Mom!"

After work is late suit shopping. Maybe I can get Dallas to tag along…

-/-

"So, what suit are ya looking for?" Dallas wondered, looking at the first suits that he saw in the store. I chose this store because it seemed like my style, although I'm kind of thinking otherwise now.

"Something fancy, but not too fancy." I told, looking at the bowties.

Dallas snorted. "Why are you looking at the pink bowties? You should get red. Red is hot."

I moved over to a red one. "Thanks, I guess?"

Dallas beamed then followed me over to a rail of suits. I picked out a simple black suit with a place to keep a handkerchief. There were also two buttons neatly sewed to close the suit. The suit looked amazing, Dallas handed me a shirt to wear under it and I got some pants and decided to try the whole outfit on. To my approval, Dallas applauded when I came out of the changing room which meant that my Homecoming outfit was sorted and that it was Dallas' turn. We rummaged through all types of different suits when Dallas sighed and backed down.

"Dallas, are you okay?" I can now tell when Dallas is down so asking him wasn't really necessary.

"Yeah, I'm just SO excited for Homecoming I forgot how to feel excited."

"Is it about your guy friend again?" I still wasn't able to say the word 'boyfriend' to Dallas.

"I'm just afraid that Brooke will expose me at the dance. I think she caught me talking to him on the phone."

"Well, it could've been any-"

"She heard me call him beau, Austin. I think she knows the difference." Dallas picked out a dark blue suit.

"Oh, I can talk to her if you want?"

"It's okay, I'm probably just overreacting. You know what? I'm going to enjoy Homecoming whether or not anything bad happens. Life's too short, ya know?"

"Totally, buy that suit… it suits you." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

When we paid for our items I felt different – like a man. Going to a school dance has never meant more important to me. I want this day to be perfect, or as close to perfect as I can get. At the end of the day, Homecoming will be a memorable day and maybe, just maybe, something special could happen to me and Ally. Like maybe we could have our first kiss together. I'd like that to happen but I'm not too sure about Ally. I don't know how slow she wants me to go. Maybe I should be the one that picks things up again and make the first move, because that's what guys usually do and I'm a guy. I'm sure if it was either Dez or Dallas in this situation they would've lost it ages ago. Ally should be proud of me that I'm not another Elliot. That I don't want to happen…

-/-

Ally texted me when I got home. I was just chilling in my room and she said:

**Got my dress picked out, I can't wait!**

I'm sure she looks beautiful in that dress.

**I got my suit ready, I'm so pumped! This is going to be the best dance ever!**

I was honestly enthusiastic as I appeared, if not more. It feels like I'm getting married, that anticipation to see her wearing her dress. I wanted to ask Ally whether we were actually dating like Dez wanted to know but I didn't want to ruin the moment or make her feel awkward. The book that Dallas gave me was sticking out of my backpack so I took it out and decided to read it. When I turned to the first page it told me when a relationship is blossoming at I think I ticked all the criteria. One of the reasons just said that 'you'll know' I had no idea what that meant. I thought I would know but I don't know, so I'm guessing that we're not in a romantic relationship in this moment in time which would be the most accurate decision. Now I know why Dallas recommended me this book: it has a section that is titled 'Should You Wait or Not?' referring to if you should move on in the relationship or wait until she's ready. The obvious answer is to wait until she's ready but when do you know she's ready? Below was a large paragraph that I couldn't be bothered to read so I just put a sticky note on that page so that I can get back to that page when I can be bothered to read it. I think that the book is full of facts and information if you're in a new relationship and it even tells you what to do if you want to break up with someone or even move in with someone. I should probably thank Dallas for giving me this book to read.

I left my suit neatly on display so that my parents can see it before they go to work. However I didn't want them to see the price tag so I got rid of that. I should thank my parents tomorrow if I get the chance. They have been pretty nice to me lately for some reason, maybe they're catching on. Parents can be great sometimes.

-/-

A few days passed and Dallas and I finally got paid. Neither of us knew what we was going to spend our money on but we both decided that it would be best to buy our Homecoming tickets before they all sell out so we spoke to Mr Conley and sent a full deposit for the tickets. Knowing us, if we didn't buy the tickets know we'd probably forget anyway.

"Thanks, Mr Conley," Dallas grinned. "…for giving us the tickets a week early."

I safely put my tickets in my backpack pocket. As we walked out of the classroom I thought for a moment. "I wonder if Dez will come." I began. "He hasn't really mentioned anything about Homecoming lately."

"I was thinking that too. Maybe he doesn't want to go because he doesn't have a date and you do."

"That's crazy; I don't think Dez has ever been jealous of me."

Dallas posted his tickets through his locker. "Yeah, well there's a first time for everything."

"You've got that right."

Maybe I should talk to Dez about what he thinks about the dance. I want him to come because nobody gets left behind and I don't want him to feel excluded. Heck, he could even bring his frog if that's the only thing he wants to go with.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the late update. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

* * *

A few days passed and I couldn't get more than a one worded answer out of Dez. I seriously don't know what that guy's problem is. Even his replies to my texts are disappointing; maybe I should just sort this out guy to guy. I'm not working today so I decided that straight after school, I should go to Dez's house and talk to him. I didn't even ask for his approval, in fact, I just went right over there. I was a little alarmed when Dez's dad, Dennis, answered the door.

"Austin! I haven't seen you for a long time," Dennis greeted, shaking my hand. "You must have grown at least a foot since the last time I saw you."

"Hey. Is Dez around?" I scanned the room.

"I'm afraid not. He's gone to the beach for a bit."

"The beach? I didn't know he liked going to the beach."

Something's fishy, I didn't want to say anything though just in case I was wrong.

"That's where he said he was going."

"Okay, I better get going. Nice talking to you!"

"Oh, you too, Austin."

Okay, so it's obvious that Dez isn't at the beach but where else could he be that he would want to admit to going?

-/-

I checked the beach: he's not there just like I said. Maybe I should give him a call or something. As I reached for my phone someone blocked the Sun in my face.

"Hey, Austin."

I looked up. "Hey, Ally – fancy meeting you here."

Ally smiled. "I know crazy right? I just brought a swimsuit from Billl's Surf Shop. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for my friend, Dez. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Guy with the red hair? Nope, I haven't sorry."

"Oh, right." I looked down to the floor then at Ally's shopping bags. "He's just been acting really weird lately; I wanted to talk to him. His dad told me he would be here."

"Do you want me to help you look for him?" Ally began to panic.

"No, no – it's fine! I'll just give him a call. He does this all the time." I lied.

"Alright, well see you at school, Austin."

After I waved goodbye to Ally I then took out my phone and dialed Dez's number. The phone kept ringing and ringing but no answer. Man, this is getting serious – what if Dez really is missing? Should I call for help?

Nope, I just left a voicemail.

Dez is okay.

He has to be.

If I were Dez, where would I go? I kept thinking what things I would do if I was actually Dez and the only thing that came to mind was the museum. When Dez and I hang out we don't usually do his things. As I walked over to the museum, something wasn't right… I went past Sonic Boom and I swear I heard Dez's voice. I then heard it again.

"Don't you dare!" the voice yelled again.

I turned a corner and I saw Dez with a bunch of guys. What was he doing here? I needed to eavesdrop on him for his sake.

"Oh and why not? What's your mommy gonna do?" a guy that I didn't recognize, sneered.

I frowned.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Dez pleaded. "I'll do it, just please don't." He faced the floor with shame. "I'll take Ally away from Austin."

What?! I almost shouted aloud at them both. Why would they do that?

Then Dez added. "I won't tell anyone about this, Elliot."

Elliot…Elliot as in Ally's ex-boyfriend Elliot.

Crap.

-/-

I couldn't sleep at all last night let alone dream. Elliot is after Ally, and me. How did he even know my name? Was he spying on us when we didn't even know or did Dez tell him about us because of pure jealously? Man, I couldn't even dream of Dez betraying me like that. Yeah, he has been acting strange lately but that could just have been a coincidence, couldn't it? My mind is completely messed up – maybe I should talk to my physiatrist about this. I mean, she does know her stuff and she did help me last time. I kind of trust her anyway. Ally doesn't even know that Elliot's in Miami and I don't know whether I should tell her or not. I don't want to worry her or for me to spoil anything. I'm going to talk to Dallas first; he always knows what to do.

-/-

"Man, you're screwed." Dallas said, as soon as I reached his bedroom. I've never been in his room before but I like it. When Dallas wasn't looking I looked at the photograph on his desk of his and a guy that must've been his BF.

"It's not funny! I just don't know what to do! How could Dez do this to me?!" I wailed.

"Calm down. Just talk to Dez about this. Maybe you got it wrong…" Dallas switched off his computer.

"The words came right out of his mouth, Dallas. I know what I saw." I sat on the spiny computer chair as Dallas went over to the other side of the room to get his phone.

"So, maybe Elliot threatened Dez or something. Something doesn't add up about this guy."

I paused. "Should I tell Ally about this?"

"No! Are you crazy?! She's just getting over him. If she finds out that Elliot is here in Miami then I know that it won't end well."

"Okay, I won't tell her."

"Good and Austin, this is the right thing to do."

The right thing to do? It didn't seem right but I guess Dallas knows more about relationships than me because he read all of the 'Guide to New Relationships' book and I haven't yet. While I was thinking of the possible outcomes Dallas' cell phone rang.

Dallas stood up. "I need to go and take this."

"Sure thing."

Dallas went out of the room and I continued to think about all of the outcomes of this situation. I even wrote a pros and cons list in my head:

PROS

- Ally will move on from Elliot and love me instead.

- I'll be the bigger person and not start a fight with Elliot.

CONS

- Elliot could kill me for trying to get with Ally.

- Elliot might ruin Homecoming for me.

- Ally would never want to talk to me again.

- Ally might get back together with Elliot.

- I'll continue to fail at love.

So overall I had more cons than pros and I still didn't know what to do. I'm just going to try and talk to Dez about this because this is driving me crazy.

Dallas came back into his room and put his coat on. "I can't go to school today, my boo needs me."

I was confused. "What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's finally coming to visit but he's only stopping for the day. I really want to ask him about Homecoming and, you know."

"Can I meet his afterschool? Please?!"

Dallas smiled at me. "I thought you were going to talk to your physiatrist?"

"I will, some other time. Please Dallas, I REALLY wanna meet him."

Dallas' phone buzzed. "Okay, whatever – after school at the beach. Don't be late."

I nodded, beaming.

-/-

At school during break I approached Dez as casual as ever as I watched him put his books into his locker. I have two ways of talking to Dez about this: A) Go straight to the point and yell my head off at him or B) Wait until an unexpected moment and throw it at him. I decided to go with Plan B because I didn't feel like creating a scene just in case Ally was lurking around.

"Hey, Dez." I spoke. "How's life? Met any new people recently?"

Too sudden, too sudden.

"Um, it's okay I guess. Homework's a nightmare though…" Dez replied.

"I know how it feels, living a nightmare... being threatened into doing something you don't necessarily want to do."

"Austin, if you need to talk about something like that, I'm here for you."

Just as I was about to switch to Plan A the bell rang and that marked the conversation once and truly over.

-/-

I couldn't tell Dez about what I saw no matter how hard I tried. At lunch I visited the library and tried to look up any solutions on how to talk to a friend that you think may be hiding something. The results were pointless because I guarantee that the answers I got were mostly from and for girls that were nowhere near in the same situation that I'm in. Do you know when you can sense evil lurking somewhere? I'm feeling that right now.

"Austin."

I swivelled my computer chair around. "Brooke. It's nice to see you… and your friends."

"Um, it's nice to see your glasses…" Brooke giggled; I embarrassingly took them off, "I need you to do something for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Who does she take me for? An amateur?

"It's not for me; it's for your reputation." Brooke scanned me. "As I can see, your reputation is considerably low."

"Yeah? I don't care about my reputation; I'm busy so leave me alone."

"What about Ally's?"

I intensely logged out of the computer. "Keep Ally out of this, you've already bothered us enough!"

Angrily I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the not so quiet library. I then heard Brooke yell back: "You'll be sorry!" or something across those lines.

-/-

Dallas was sitting on a bench, near the sea with the guy that I saw in the photograph. They looked really happy; I couldn't help but stare for a bit.

"Austin, over here!" Dallas cried, waving his hands widely at me.

Snapping out of my daze, I walked over to the pair of them.

"Austin, this is Ethan, Ethan this is Austin."

Ethan and I shook each other's hand. "I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you, Ethan! Dallas has told me a lot about you." I teased.

"Oh, stop." Dallas smirked.

"So, Austin, Dallas told me you have found love yourself." Ethan recalled.

"Well, kind of. We're not actually dating but we're getting there."

"Tell her how you feel before it's too late. I'm so glad that I did."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. If only it was that easy, really. I decided to change the subject.

"So, Ethan, are you coming to Homecoming?"

"Of course, I'll try my best to make it."

"Great! Well, I better get going… I don't wanna be a third wheel or anything."

"Don't you want to watch the sea with us?"

"I can't, I have to go to work, just like Dallas." I poked Dallas but he ignored me.

"It's my day off… have fun making smoothies."

I laughed. "I will."

-/-

The following morning I was woken by loud banging at my door. No one except from me is at home so I figured that the knocking is most likely coming from the front door. I fell out of bed (literally) and answered the door with my mom's robe. Dallas was behind the door, he didn't look too pleased.

"How could you, Austin? I trusted you!" Dallas screamed, not even caring that most people on my street were sleeping at this time of the day.

"What are you talking about?" I was still half asleep so that didn't help at all.

"I was surfing the web and I saw this on Miami H8ter Girl's website." Dallas showed me on my phone an intimate picture of him and Ethan at the beach with the page titled as: 'NO WAY, NEW KID DALLAS AND HIS LONGTIME BF?!'"

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this. I don't even go on that trashy website!"

"Oh yeah? Then why does it say: 'credit to Austin Moon' at the bottom of the article?"

"Dallas, I swear I didn't-"

"Don't talk to me ever again!" Dallas then stormed down the road.

Who would even do something like this and frame me?

_You'll be sorry!_

It then clicked completely. You know what they say: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.


End file.
